1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cam drive systems, and more particularly, to cam drive systems having parallel input and output shafts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanisms In Intermittent Motions by John H. Bickford (copyright 1972, pages 122-125, discloses parallel shaft intermittent motion machines having a cam and multiple-arm cam followers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,268 (Kenny) discloses a related parallel shaft cam drive mechanism.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,986,949 (Lancaster) and 3,170,333 (Unbircht) disclose additional parallel shaft cam drive mechanisms for converting a rotary input motion into a stepped output motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,157 (Sprathearn) discloses a timer having a cam follower spring biased into contact with a cam. Other relative inventions are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,349,643 (Roundtree), 2,906,131 (Daugherty), 2,583,966 (Rhoads, et al.), Re. 26,979 (Petroff).